a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular dust collector. More particularly, it relates to a dust collector which is made of a plurality of modules that are easy to transport, position and assemble onto the premises to fit any user's requirement and which can be easily upgraded whenever required, especially if one wants to increase the dust filtering and collecting capacity of the collector.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
In numerous industries where saw benches, sanders, planing machines and the like are used for working wood pieces, plastic sheets or other materials, it is of conventional practice to use fans in order to collect the substantial amount of dust and chips that can be generated. Indeed, the so-generated dust can be a health hazard for the workers in addition to being a source of pollution within the working premises.
So far, the dust collectors that are used on an industrial scale are essentially built in equipments including hoods, dust pipes, fans and the like, that must be installed by specialists and cannot be easily upgraded to meet the user's exact need.